Ask Keesler Allan Koopa
by Sol1234
Summary: For those who wants to know the secret first born son of Bowser before he might get executed
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I have an idea this before I start my Story based on Keesler Koopa I decided to make an ask fic for anyone who wants to know my OC If anyone wants to ask "Keesler" sent me a PM ok oh and Mario related characters belong to Nintendo

In the center of Yoshi Island a Mushroom kingdom Colony is seen at the distance isolated from the rest of the island cause the MK Colony is actually a prison for infamous Villions who took the path of pure destruction for example a jar of the "Shadow queen's" remains are seen in the halls but the real story start with two human guards (not Mario bros) are seen walking the halls heading towards the hospital area but in truth its actually an Aysleem for the crazy "So tell me about this Dark scaled koopling?" the first guard asked "well if you believe the rumors he's actually Bowser's first born son" "WHAT!? I though Ludwig was his first son?" "Nope, you see Bowser actually had three loves which includes our princess" The second guard responded, the first guard really wants to know why the koopa is there so he reminded him and the second guard continued by telling him that his name is Keesler Allan Koopa who used to be one of Bowser's greatest minion and strongest son but he was really known for his killing spree, his resentment towards non-reptile kind, and also his method of conquering is killing all the inhabitants and also burning all their cities two the ground only to rebuild them as koopa cities and also he killed a lot of human princesses making the first guard shocked "WHOA this Keesler Koopa is really that much of a monster!?" The second guard concluded by saying "well his down fall was the day he was about to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and of course kill princess Peach for a personal reason but people say at the moment he pointed his gun at the princess a bomb was activated destroying the castle but thank the stars everyone was safe but stars help us because Keesler also survived!" "but what happened to the army he lead?" "well let's say the "Night Furies" who are Keesler's private army went apart an…." At the moment they approached the Aylsem, went in to see a 25 year old Black-scaled Dragon/Snake koopa with an orange shell, johnny Gat style hair as in saints row 2, and a scarf resembling overlord 2 but the first guard was shocked not just the fact he looks like Bowser already but he looks like also a snake with big snake eyes, flicking his tongue, and a slightly longer neck.

The Dragon/Snake Koopa was in a comma waking up on his hospital bed only to see two guards standing in front of him and a human girl Nurse came by making Keesler growl and hiss at them "Grrrrrssss where the heck am I issss the Princesssss dead?" the first guard was going to approach him but the Nurse went to stop him "whoa careful dear this prisoner is very very dangerous in which you know what I mean?" the first Guard went back and the second guard told the Nurse to get a certain device and she did making Keesler ask "Whatssss going on here" "Well to answear your first question no the princess is fine and the second you are charged with all the murders you had done" Answeared the Second guard, Keesler just chuckled "hehe and what are you filthy abominationssss going to do with me?" The first guard went to him to explain his punishment "well you monster Princess Peach already ordered your execution but (points to device) also with a heart if you have one allowing people around the world to ask you questions about your life before you die in a week's time so have fun while you can" with that the guards and the Nurse left him on his bed in his magic prison cell. Keesler looked at the Device that turns out to be a camera and tv that shows the questions "hehe well sssssssee…. Lay it at me."

**Alright people you may start asking him questions before hessss executed**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Question by "Kookilover98" **

It's been Five long hours since the guards left and the Nurse just went to her office keeping watch on the prisoners. Keesler however is eagerly awaiting for somebody to ask him a question but so far none had come making Keesler having mixed feelings of sadness and rejection and he was about to give up by going to one of his last slumbers until the machine made a beeping noise causing Keesler to wake up.

"uh uh what wasss that?! Ssssshow yourssself?!" Keesler looked around to see the light on mysterious message machine was flashing blue and a question with a name appeared on the screen. "Finally sssssombody actually had ssssome heart to asssk thissss evil villien ssssomething" shouted Keesler excitedly "Letssss sssee

_From Kookylover98_

_Wat do you think of the idea of u being executed?_

Keesler looked at the camera and responded

"What do I think about being exxxxxecuted? Why yessss ssure I feel sssso good that my life issss going to be at the end… OF COURSSSSSE I HATE THE IDEA OF BEING EXXXXECUTED MOURON! What kind of idiot would ever think being killed would feel good? BY THE SSSSSTARSSS please help me do you want to who should be executed right now? THE JERK WHO SSSSETED UP THAT BOMB IN THE FIRSSST PLACCCE"

After his little shouting feast Keesler just laid back on his prison cell `I could jusssst remember the day I had almossst killed that princessss` Keesler thought and he had a flash back.

In the flash back couple years ago before Mario bros. Toad town was in the gulf of chaos, a gang of koopa troopas and other minions of Bowser's special forces lead by Keesler called the "Nightfuries" were either slaughtering the innocent toads, yoshis, Goombas, and mainly Humans alike or destroying all the buildings to the ground. Keesler however, with a group of elite Nightfury agents were at the castle fighting whats left of the gaurds. Keesler went into castle throne room with all the guards including princess peach standing in front of her throne expecting to be kidnapped but Keesler had other plans. Guard after guard Keesler used either his large sword and guns or shadow magic to slay almost all of them. As Keesler approached the princess she asked "So young Koopa im guessing you're here to kidnap me?" "kidnap hahahahahaha" Keesler response made Peach confused and scared of what Keesler was up to "You been a terrible burden towardsssss my father for a long time and heck I will never undersssssstand how my dimwitted father ssssseess you attractive but me, all human women are nothing but abominationsssss and like all your kind are nothing but greedy idiotssss that need to be put out of your missssery" from that speech Peach just shouted "OH NO" because Keesler was really going to kill her. At the moment Keesler drawed his Dark revolver a beeping sound was heard underneath the court causing Keesler, Peach, and the guards to look down and BOOM goes the castle and from a distance a figure in a clown ship was no other than Bowser with a face of tears looking at the destroying castle with a detonater and said "Im sorry son, you've grown too unstable just like your mother and most importantly I can't let you kill princess peach"

**In case your wondering the purpose of the bomb it was engeneried that its explosion would not harm peach and her court in impact but was supposed to kill Keesler but whoever built it made Keelser survive and didn't like Bowser's method but yet again thanks Kookylover98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't know why few people are asking questions but I at least got one new message by "Bladedancer2" Disclaimer: all Mario related characters belong to "Nintendo"**

**Chapter 3: Bladedancer2**

In the next Morning, Keesler woke up from his prison bed and since he can't do anything else in his Anti-Magic Cell other than answer questions from the messaging device He just decided to do some sit ups, pushups, or other exercises. After he's done he went up towards the cell bars to see if there other prisoners trapped like him only to find two cells towards his left containing the Dark dragon Gloomtail and the other is a big Grubble name "Tubabluba" (as in the first paper Mario) sleeping. Towards his right is the end of hall with two big doors and above the doors is a sign that says **EXIT** and nothing more. Keesler was about to get back to bed until the messaging device beeped once more and Keesler approached it to see what it is.

_When or why did you decided to go on a serious Killing spree?_

_From Bladedancer2_

"When or why did I go on a Killing ssssspree?! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **well couriousss one you see when I was koopling I always wanted to join father's army and I enjoyed it, but the real reason why I joined is to impress my father, become the most respected ruler, and of course to show the world the true glory of Koopas but my father in the other hand was too sssssssoft with the nativesss of the landsssss we conquer and because of his methodsssss random herosss of the landsss would rissse up and defeat usss but one day when I was promoted to be one of the "Nightfuries" who are or was the most powerful koopa army unit in the world but most importantly many of them were snake koopa troopas, I rosssssed to leadership of the group I decided to do thingsssss my own way and my gang agreed that my father'ssss ssssoftness was the reassson of our downfallsss ssssso I used my awssssome shadow magic along with my curvy long sword and alsso my babies… the gunsssss to ssssslaughter the nativessss of there precioussss townssss and citiesssss alike and yesssss I make ssssure there all wiped out clean if you know what I mean **GRSSSSSSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **and I hope my father realizesss why thossse ssssavagessss needed to be all purged"

And so Keesler went back to his prison bed and laid back to sleep hoping another or more would ask him questions before his possible death

**Alright end of that so if anyone would like to ask him a question PM me pleasssssse or else hell be executed or not Oh and you could also ask Ludwig too cause he personally had a good realationship with Kessler**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I got two new questions by "Kookielover98" and I would like to thank her for that so disclaimer: Mario related characters belong to Nintendo**

**Chapter 4: Kookylover98 part 2**

Across the seas of the Mushroom kingdom a big mass of land that is mainly filled with mines and cities filled with turtle like creatures called Koopas and Dragon Koopas called "Dark land" the biggest city of the dark land is called "Koopa city" serving as the capital ruled by the infamous king Bowser and his eight known kids.

In the large castle banners, decors, statues of Bowser and his relatives are seen in the halls. In the second floor of the castle are the halls where the Kooplings resided each with their own separate rooms. One room in particular has many strange inventions making it more lab like but on the other side of the room is the music hall and bed room of second oldest koopling of Bowser named "Ludwig Von Koopa" who was known to be the cruelest of them all. In the study area Ludwig was sitting on his chair holding a locket off some sort showing a picture of him when he was younger with a tribrid snake/dragon koopa beside him making a song together in front of the koopa troopas before a certain battle and on the locket it said "**My favorite brother and best pal**" just looking at the locket gave Ludwig a tear 'my dear half-brother, why did father had to force me to make the bomb, I hope I redesigned it good enough for you to survive' Ludwig thought as he remember the good times he had with his elder half-sibling. He used make experiments together with Keesler, Keesler himself was the lab rat in which he enjoys testing Ludwig's stuff, Keesler one time letted Ludwig into his private shooting range and enjoyed it but the only things he didn't like about Kessler is some of the music he listens to and the story novels he writes in which makes him volunteer to be kessler's editor for his books, but before the inccedent three years ago he and Keesler decided to make a song together with Lugwig as the singer and Keesler as the guitar player 'sigh good times Kesslo good times' he thought until he heard a door knock making Ludwig curious of who was there. Ludwig went to the door to see Bowser jr. arrive with his mail "hey Ludwig some fan came by and wanted me to give you this letter" "uhhh ok" Ludwig took the letter from Jr. and went back to his study to read the letter and it said

_Dear Ludwig_

_What do you think of your half-brother?_

_Kookielover98_

'wow I thought me, Lemmy and Roy are the only ones who knew' with that Ludwig went to his closet and pulled out a big camara of some sorts to set it up to start answearing the fan's question

"hehe what do I think of Kessler you may ask well lets say he's one of the only siblings who understands me, perhaps he is way totally better than those num-nuts of younger siblings. When I make my devious inventions Kessler was the most careful with them hehehe and his favorite are the one that shoot lasers and he shoot his targets like a maniac like I would. But the only things I don't like about him is the music he listens to and it's mainly about death seriously he's so gothic most the times. And also have you ever read his stories? Well" Ludwig picks up one of Kessler's novels called **The dark Rose** and tries to read it only to end up pucking a lot in the nearest trash can and decided to close the book and threw it against a wall as he pants "Gasp, Well lets say he went overboard when it comes to being to detailed with the crime scenes. So yeah we had some bad times sure but most of our times we were like as if we are actually full brothers and man I enjoyed how he dealt with a musical Choir on Christmass. Speaking of Christmas I warn you Keesler does not like the holiday cause he thinks it's a time when everybody acts like doofusses in which I think he's talking about the musical ones and not to mention never give him presents wrapped in pretty colors or else hell just either blast them with his laser gun or use his crow swarm power to chew it up and will not bother opening it, don't believe me? One time Lemmy my first full brother tried to give him a gift when we were little wrapped in a pretty red and blue color and Keeslo just used his purple colored firebreath and burned it to ashes and Lemmy hasn't stopped crying over a year! So that should answear your question"

With that Ludwig von Koopa turned off his camera and he placed it back into his closet and went to his music theater to do what he does best…. Music.

**Question for Ludwig is done Kookylover98 and for Keesler's question will be in a separate chapter so stay tunned**


End file.
